<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf Walkers by SomeoneSpoopy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264029">Wolf Walkers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneSpoopy/pseuds/SomeoneSpoopy'>SomeoneSpoopy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based off of Wolfwalkers, Does this count as ABO, M/M, Wolf Pack, no probably not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:39:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneSpoopy/pseuds/SomeoneSpoopy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah this is based of the Wolfwalkers movie but not really the actual plot just heavily inspired. Spoilers may apply.</p><p>Shuichi and his uncle move to a different town as professional wolf hunters. But this all gets turned around when Shuichi finds a wolf he can't kill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Finding in the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crimson crunch blanketed the forest floor, orange gleamed through in the dappled light. Sights of green amongst the leaves were getting sparser as the days went by, air growing crisper and the daylight shorter. That last one wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, however.</p><p> </p><p>The night offered Saihara a comfort that he could not describe, a sense of belonging that called to him, prying his insomnia onwards and forcing his anxieties to find its only limit to the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi’s best friend, Kaito had also shared his fascination with the darkness and yet didn’t seem to share the sentiment like the other did. Momota’s enticement lied with beyond the Earth, the stars and moon, the many swirls of colours pushing past the daylight. It was truly gorgeous but it wasn’t the direct sense.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi just felt better at night, more at peace and Kaito felt energised with the day and being able to see, I guess? And yet, that night that he shared his true feelings about his desires was to be the last with Kaito as the next dawn, he was forced to pack and move out. Truly, the day only brought bad news. But it could not be helped.</p><p> </p><p>His uncle, a known hunter, had called him in that last morning to talk to him, the stiff features betraying the feeling of dubiety. The lack of furniture that he knew was there the day before wasn’t a good sign to Shuichi either.</p><p> </p><p>“Shuichi, listen, I know what you’re thinking right now and it isn’t anything good so I will cut to the chase, we- we have to move…”</p><p> </p><p>The smaller raised his shoulders and slumped them again, not out of confusion but more lack there of. “Is it- serious? I-I know there have been more s-sightings but-“</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing too bad but a town over yonder has had a rise in sightings and lets just say they’re not going to be satisfied with poultry for much longer.”</p><p> </p><p>A deep inhale. A deep exhale. “Ok, I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>His uncle raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, the movement of muscle visible even with Shuichi facing him mostly from the back. “‘I’m ready’? Thats an odd choice of words. Why would you need to be prepared? I only informed you of the danger I will be in, you remain unharmed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I know you were thinking of taking an apprentice in and I was just…I think I want to help you. Catching-um, y’know.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. They were both tense at that moment. Shuichi knew he was barely 16 at this point but that was enough. He could do it. He could hunt them down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This “them”, in question, was the forbidden. Wolves.</p><p> </p><p>Wolves were hideous beasts, drooling, insatiable, massive, vile, ruthless, the town people found no end to the words to scare their children. And they would be right. At least that is what he thinks….</p><p> </p><p>To be perfectly honest, Shuichi Saihara has never seen a wolf in person. Too dangerous, they had said. Shuichi believed them, they seemed genuinely terrified. He had personally experienced the after-effects of these beasts. Chicken pens ripped open, sheep massacred, goats slaughtered, and recently, a repot of a little girl mauled.</p><p> </p><p>She was walking around at nighttime, holding only a teddy bear, and yet she had been brutally killed, tear streaks down her porcelain face.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t deserve that and Shuichi and his uncle both strived to eradicate anything that dare do this to such an innocent person.</p><p>***************************************</p><p>A horse whinny struck through Shuichi’s ears and pulled a yelp out of him as he woke up. A jolt in the action resulted in him falling out of his seat and onto the carriage floor, just to rub in the shame. His uncle hid a laugh behind a leather gloved hand, “If you’re falling asleep and scared of horses, that combination won’t help you with hunting anything.”</p><p> </p><p>A pout settled its way onto Shuichi’s features, his body still partially on the floor of the carriage. “Im not afraid of horses, I’m just not used to travelling.”</p><p> </p><p>Another laugh came from his uncle although it was more like a sharp exhale through his nose accompanied by a smile. Shuichi picked himself of the floor and used the opportunity to look out of the small window. The sky was foggy and grey, small peeks of sunlight struggling through. The grass could no longer be seen through the thick layer of fire coloured leaves. A single brown rabbit was shuffling amongst the shrubbery, more content now that it blended in more with its surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>The sight was lovely and more importantly, familiar. A small pit of dread creeped back to Shuichi’s stomach as he imagined the new village. He wasn’t exactly well liked in his old town except for Kaito and Kaede, his two best friends, and he doesn’t see himself changing anytime soon. He could only hope that maybe people may at least leave him alone.</p><p> </p><p>The soft clopping of hooves came to a stop, ending his more lonely train of thoughts. His uncle shuffled around to put any spare pieces of papers he was viewing on the ride back into his denim bag. Opening the door, a harsh clack sounded, the noise of boots on gravel. “Come on, grab your bags.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re really heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean they’re too heavy? You carried them before this.”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t when you also stopped along the way to pick up bread from a local tavern which was really scary by the way.” Shuichi shuddered at the memory of a large bartender making unblinking eye contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the “tch” sound his uncle made, he grabbed another one of his nephew’s bags to carry on his other arm. A chaperone that guided them here picked up one of the heavier bags from him all and wordlessly led them to the heart of the village. Said village was slightly intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>All the buildings were tall and a miserable grey tone. Ivy and brambles twisted and strangled any nearby objects. The cattle being transported looked malnourished and dead inside. The streets were slightly cracked and muddy footprints were forever ingrained into them. Every person that went by seemed to look into Shuichi’s soul. A faint blush appeared below his plaid scarf as he felt their gaze burn into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you are, sir. Another wolf hunter will be here soon to show you and your….helper.” The chaperone vaguely gestured to Saihara, his nose wrinkled in mild disgust. Shuichi looked down at the floor, almost curling into himself. Did he really look that hopeless?</p><p> </p><p>Saihara’s uncle matched the chaperone’s expression right back at him, “Yeah, yeah off with you now my <b>helper</b> has actual work to be doing.”</p><p> </p><p>With a low sound resembling a hiss, the chaperone jogged off, slipping into the street again and hurrying off with his carriage.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the small cottage creaked open, revealing a almost pitch black room. A large and tall window sat at the end, curtains pulled over. Two doors to what Shuichi could only assume are bedrooms, and another two to the right which could only be a kitchen and a bathroom. His uncle marched over to the window and pulled open the curtains which showed the same dull town. He proceeded to open up the window before pulling it closed again upon smelling the musty scent of oil and smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I can get set up here while you go off with your new teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi felt his heart drop down to the floor, “You’re not joining us?”</p><p> </p><p>A deep laugh. “No, I already know how to do my job. You still have a little bit to go until you’re as good as me.” <em>Hold your ego there. Ill be even better than you one day.</em></p><p> </p><p>“That attitude will get you nowhere when it comes to this.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi physically left away from the voice right behind him. A slightly shorter girl stood there. She had a middle ticked off expression as she threw one of her pigtails behind her. A fur coat covered her upper half and a quiver was wrapped around her, holding a set of arrows.</p><p> </p><p>The bluenette gulped, “D-did I say that out loud?”</p><p> </p><p>She merely nodded and readjusted the crossbow in her hand. “I’ll be waiting outside for you, don’t make me wait long.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi turned to see his uncle wrapped up in unpacking. A brief nod from him lead to the apprentice following the girl. For his first time to kill a wolf. Easy, right?</p><p> </p><p>***************************************</p><p>“So…how did you become a wolf hunter?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl briefly looked back at Shuichi but didn’t answer for a while. “…Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-well you know, you don’t r-really see um…people like… girls doing this thing…”</p><p> </p><p>Red, glaring eyes met his immediately as he forced himself to stop in his tracks. She grabbed the front of his coat, “Do you want to die?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no!” He spluttered, “I just meant that a lot of people reject women for this job I didn’t mean you were unqualifiedijustmeantthatyourereallytalentiedifyou-“</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Quiet</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>Amongst the soft whispers of the wind, no sounds emerged. The sun, readying itself for the evening, created dapple light that settled all creatures below the leaves. All was silent. But he didn’t dare make a noise.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing was heard. All was quiet. Absolutely sile-</p><p>
  <b>Crunch.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>An isolated sound echoed in both their ears, a gentle crunching and snapping of leaves and twigs scattered across the forest floor. The trees were thick and dense, no movement could be seen in-between. The gentle padding was barely heard but defiantly present and by this hunter’s reaction, it was exactly what he had feared.</p><p> </p><p>A wolf.</p><p> </p><p>She released his coat in favour of brandishing an arrow, leading it to the crossbow rail. Her movements were slow yet still sharp, calculated and cold. A fierce determination was sparked in her blood red eyes as they darted around the nearby trees.</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly, a flash of fur dated between two bushes, the starch white fading back into the dark silence of the undergrowth. Almost moving with the suspected predator, the hunter twisted her body with it and fired a shot.</p><p> </p><p>The arrow was merely a blur before Shuichi and pierced into the ground, the arrow wobbling from the momentum. Unfortunately, the bolt missed the wolf and a annoyed huff came from the hunter as she trudged over to pick up the missed shot.</p><p> </p><p>“Shuichi, was it?” She plucked the arrow for the dirt, “Take one of the chickens from my bag and a crossbow too. Go over to the clearing we passed on the way and set up there to bait the beast.”</p><p> </p><p>Those said chickens were fresh and not plucked, Shuichi felt an urge to poke one to check it was actually dead, “Yeah, ok, I didn’t catch your name by the way…”</p><p> </p><p>“Maki. Maki Harukawa.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi stopped for a moment to take in the name before going up from his knees to sit no his haunches. Under Maki’s watchful and honestly terrifying gaze, Shuichi took a while to assemble the crossbow.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************</p><p>A small mouse scurried along the forest floor, a minuscule amount of dust scuffing up in its path. Shuichi stopped his steady pace to follow the mouse’s direction. The said mouse let out a small squeak as it struggled up the slope of the path, briefly stopping on a root sticking out on the way. It almost gazed back at Shuichi before disappearing into the much taller grass.</p><p> </p><p>A small smile found its way onto Saihara’s face, and he continued onwards. In some weird way, that mouse inspired hope onto him. If such a tiny and defenceless thing like that could thrive here then so could he.</p><p> </p><p>He also noted that the mouse was brown, a cute hazel colour with black eyes. His thoughts went back to the wolf, more specifically its colour. What kind of wolf was white like snow? <em>One made from the devil.</em> His uncle’s voice echoed in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Memories of him and his uncle sitting by the fire sparked to mind. Shuichi would stare into the fore as his uncle recounted tales of wolves the size of horses, barking with the sound of drums, fighting like demons. It scared Shuichi at the time but also comforted him, knowing he was safe from harm. And now he was here.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the forest.</p><p>About to hunt down one of those said wolves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The clearing that Maki and him passed on the way came into view. A somewhat circle where the grass suddenly lowered in length. It didn’t mean much though considering that the path he was walking along now was a man-made ditch. A concave like trench where the grass ceased to grow leading into a beautiful circle of nature’s finest.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi placed down the chicken in a sort of nest like bush that was arched like a tunnel into the thicker forest, he sat down and played around with the string of his crossbow. With an arrow he leaned over and stabbed the bird, letting a slight scent of blood out. That’ll be a good lure, surely.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was just a waiting game.. Luckily, Saihara was patient in a sense and do spent the time taking in the scenery.</p><p> </p><p>The trees seemed somehow greener here, the majority of leave still clinging on and holding the more green-yellow colour. Miniature flowers were dispersed around the clearing, a pastel pink in hue. White butterflies that seemed to glow in the sunlight fluttered around him and onto the flowers, their wings settling.</p><p>Even the bushes appeared a more thick texture, blackberries popping off their branches with two gleaming purple eyes-</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi stopped his admiring gaze and snapped his head back to lock on to the eyes staring back at him. The eyes were the colour of amethyst, the pupils narrowed so that they were barely visible.</p><p> </p><p>And they were present in the darkness right above the chicken he had placed. The body of the beast was shrouded in darkness, the glow of the eyes prevailing everything. An almost angry stare from it struck Saihara to his core.</p><p> </p><p>It took everything within him to be quiet. He could feel his chest struggling to keep up with his rapid breathing. His pounding heartbeat also didn’t aid the issue. His shaking hands fumbled with the grip and trigger of the crossbow, the bolt ready in its hold. The shivering arms raised the weapon to point at the wolf.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the eyes shifted, getting closer and edging out of the darkness. In place of the dark, the figure turned into a….boy?</p><p> </p><p>The boy in question was small even by Shuichi’s standards, maybe 5 foot? It was hard to tell in the sort of crouching position the boy was locked in. His skin was snow white but muddy and in a full white outfit that blended with his skin. The top resembled a straight jacket, rough at the ends like it had been broken out of. In complete contrast, his hair was longer than most and a deep purple, almost black fading into a lighter shade.</p><p> </p><p>His figure seems skinny and was definitely weak. His face looked unsure and posture rigid but Shuichi could’ve shot him right there. So why wasn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>Was it because this perceived wolf was now a person? Human? Was this the same figure Maki and him saw in the forest?</p><p> </p><p>In his internal questioning, the bluenette lowered his crossbow ever so slightly and his body relaxed. He was so entranced by this odd encounter. Why was this boy here? In such a…animal like stance.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the weapon go down seems to alert the boy as he darted back slightly at the movement. His eyes slowly glided down to the chicken again. It was splayed across the grass still. Shuichi could see an equally pale and dirty hand inch toward it. Closer and closer, still keeping check of Shuichi’s movements.</p><p> </p><p>Grab.</p><p> </p><p>The boy snatched at the chicken and very quickly turned to flee, legs pushing off with a swiftness that wasn’t human.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY WAIT!”</p><p> </p><p>Saihara yelped and scrambled to pick himself up, dropping the crossbow completely. He ran over to the hollow that the boy had been perched in but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>There was no trace he had been there. The only thing left was the slight stench of blood and the footsteps of Maki approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“I assume the wolf got off with the food?” A monotone yet irritated voice came behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“…Yeah..something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>***************************************</p><p>“Hey uncle, um, you don’t know anything about people living in these woods do you?”</p><p> </p><p>His uncle briefly stopped stoking the fire and glance over his shoulder. “No, not anything I’ve seen or heard. Cant imagine why anyone would.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because wolves live in the woods, right? You would be killed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” his uncle straightened up from the fireplace, he was quiet for a couple minutes, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi spluttered slightly at the question, seemingly not expecting the continuation, “I-uh, w-well I went out with Maki, you know the other hunter, today and um,”</p><p> </p><p>Saihara turned around to address his uncle properly only to be met with a concerned gaze. “I was setting bait but instead of a wolf appearing…it was a boy.”</p><p> </p><p>His uncle seemed to relax significantly at this comment and went back to tend to the fire. “Ah, probably some town boy who was pranking you. I’ll see if I can get the parents to check no more brats come your way.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, uncle, you don’t understand. They were wolf-like, on all fours almost and dirty with gleaming eyes they were- they were snarling. I was sure it was a wolf before I saw them…him?”</p><p> </p><p>Again, his uncle went silent. His gaze seemed to be far away and foggy. His mouth kept grimacing and going back to normal before he spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen carefully, Shuichi because this isn’t going to be said again and I don’t want to here it again from you, alright?” His uncle turned sharply and went to his armchair. Shuichi stayed standing, fiddling with his hands and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>A deep sigh. “There was this old tale thrown about when I was younger. About bird people who ventured into the woods unprotected. They apparently became one with the wolves on a- a spiritual level or something. Really weird magic stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Saihara’s eyes widened and he kneeled down beside the armchair, captivated with this. His uncle continued.</p><p> </p><p>“These people could use magic to turn into wolves. They were one with them and fought off people like they were one of them beasts. People claimed to see them, they would bring good luck or bad luck depending on your should or whatever. They were called wolfwalkers.”</p><p> </p><p>“And those people? Wolfwalkers, they’re real?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no, probably not. Some old wives tale to keep them away from real wolves I expect. The boy just reminded me of them, thats all. Now go to bed before I go on about fairies.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi giggled, “All right, goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wolfwalkers, huh. He’ll be the judge of magic people or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Running with the Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi wakes up with an unexpected surprise and an even more unexpected advisor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All he can smell is fish.</p><p> </p><p>Not a typical thought when going to sleep but it was the only thing filling Shuichi’s mind at the moment. The absolutely ghastly and strong smell of fish. It stuck out to him, the thought and the smell. The bluenette sat up in his bed, hair disheveled.</p><p> </p><p>The village he was in did have a fishmonger’s a few roads over, but Shuichi had never smelt it until he got near. So why now? Why, a couple blocks away and in the dead of night, could he smell the fish there? He did have a partially opened window in his room, held by a latch. Maybe it was just really strong now and got though the window? Yeah, that’ll be it. Theres no other explanation. The fish is the only thing happening to him right now… Apart from the fact he can also here rats in the sewers and owls in the sky and his hands could almost feel every fibre in his quilt.</p><p> </p><p>It was horrible. What didn’t help was that he couldn’t figure out why. His uncle had put it down to moving anxiety but this hadn’t happened before. Shuichi could almost feel the moon dragging on his skin. Begging him to join the night sky. It was <em>worse than when he was little, it was </em><em>so much worse.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ok. Ok. Breathe. It isn’t too bad, Saihara, calm down.</p><p> </p><p>He could deal with this. He’s had a rough day with moving and magic, time to rest. That will surely get him back to normal. Shuichi connected his head with his pillow once again and closed his eyes, ignoring the funny feeling poking at his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A soft humming noise floated through Shuichi’s ears. It was angelic but natural, not human but nothing he had heard in nature before. Below the peaceful tune, a dim panting fell through in a rhythmic pattern. Like a dog. Like a…</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi lifted up his head sharply, eyes widening. The soft singing left as soon as he did, escaping and wisped away. Saihara’s eyes darted around, head snapping to look around. A heavy sigh left him, no wolf, no dog and no weird magic beasts. He played down his head again, a content hum coming from him and nestled into dark blue hair. Wait, what?</p><p> </p><p>He picked his head up again and glanced down at what he was laying on. It was him. No count or question, it was itself in his sleep wear and snoozing soundly. On top of his face lied slender bluish-black paws. He screamed but it wasn’t a scream that escaped him. Instead, a startled bark.</p><p> </p><p>He backed up, noticing the lack of 2 legs but four paws he was controlling. He wasn’t in his body, it was there, lying down and sleeping so who or <b>what</b> was he right now?!</p><p>A terrified look around resulted in Shuichi looking at the opened window, staring vaguely at his reflection. What looked back at him wasn’t him. It was a wolf. Dark blue, black, grey and piercing yellow eyes. He gasped, another bark echoing around the room.<em> No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.</em></p><p> </p><p>He leaped back over his body, scraping at his cheeks with his new paws, leaving slightly red marks on his snow skin. Saihara growled and barked at his human body, flecks of spit escaping him. <em>Wake up, me! Please! Wake up! Im begging you!</em></p><p> </p><p>“What the- GET OFF! I’LL SHOOT! GET AWAY!”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi looked over to his door. There, stood his uncle, gun armed. They both stared intently at each other. His uncle’s gun clicked at it was poised and ready.</p><p> </p><p>“No, please uncle, its me! Don’t shoot, its me!” All that came out when he spoke was harsh whimpers and barks. Then, he realised.</p><p> </p><p>His- his uncle didn’t recognise him. How could he? The only thing his uncle saw was a wolf barking over Shuichi’s body. Growling and looked like it was about to strike. <em>Oh no.</em></p><p> </p><p>A loud gunfire forced the bluenette back into reality and he yelped as it barely missed his head. The now-wolf scrambled around to pick himself up and squeezed out of the half-open window. He could hear more yelling and banging inside but he didn’t focus on it. He just kept running.</p><p> </p><p>Though the streets, through the mud and grime of the streets and bouncing off on stalls. Anything to get away from here. If he stayed in the city, he would surely be killed, he needed to get the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wolfwalkers</em>,” the same angelic voice seemed to hiss in his head but Shuichi shook it out, no weird story was getting in the way.</p><p> </p><p>Across, a rickety wooden bridge, a beware sign sat to mark the edge of the woods which Saihara sped past. Intertwining trees loomed overhead and the crackling of who-knows-what in the forest startled Shuichi at every turn.</p><p>His paws ached as he sprinted desperately under decaying canopies and through thorn bushes that threatened to tear off his fur.</p><p> </p><p>His sense of smell and hearing was bad a few hours ago but now was so much worse. He could hear every rustle of the trees, every soft padding of animals still awake and every drop of water from nearby streams. There was the thumping of deer trying to get down a hill that must be up ahead. He could smell every berry, every rabbit and every whiff of smoke from the town.</p><p> </p><p>He could also hear the paw steps of a larger animal and its small yips and snuffling around the</p><p>ground. A soft smell of lavender and chicken also came over him, what a weird combination. And yet it got stronger and stronger. Shuichi was so caught up in these new senses that-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BONK.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saihara and the other beast collectively yelped at he crash, the momentum crashing them down the sloped area directly behind the other…thing. Their furry limbs tangled together and they seemed to cartwheel down the slope, rolling and picking up leaves. The slope stopped and the two animals tore apart, smashing into a giant rock..</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi scrambled with his large paws to sit up, panting heavily and tongue lolling out. This was definitely the animal he smelt earlier. The other animal in question was another wolf. Smaller than Shuichi was but bigger than he was as a human. Almost it’s entire coat was white, mucked up with mud and dirt though. The extremities of it’s body faded into dark purple(?) colour which matched it’s partially opened purple eyes. A checkerboard scarf was wrapped around it’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>…Why did a wolf have a scarf? In fact, when was a wolf ever white, they’re grey aren’t they?</p><p> </p><p>If anything, this wolf had more in common with the boy he saw the yester-</p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi scrabbled back, covering his mouth with a paw (which barely worked). Oh no no no no. Wolfwalkers didn’t exist, did they? I mean thats what Shuichi had hoped but, no. Magic didn’t exist, it’s trickery, just fictional. Wolfwalkers were jut something made up to scare children, his uncle had said.</p><p> </p><p>The mystery wolf then began to glow slightly, a yellow-like aura around him-no, it, wolves aren’t people. The wolf seemed to lift off the ground, his stomach leaving the floor and the light almost encasing the predator. And like that, the wolf disappeared. Only small sparkles of light remained that drifted to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The bluenette backed up from the weird light, further until he collided with something behind him. Something fuzzy and warm. Something growling. His head slowly turned around and gazed up. Another wolf locked eyes back at him, pupils narrowed into slits. Froth coming between it’s massive jaws. A wolf <b>much</b> bigger than him.</p><p> </p><p>And, to Shuichi’s dismay, not the only wolf like that. A whole pack sat behind Saihara now, snapping their teeth and growling. Shuichi let out a bark and clambered behind the rock the two had bashed into.</p><p> </p><p>What did he do to deserve this? Being turned into a wolf, probably killing one and now to be torn apart by an entire wolf pack. Maybe this was a bad dream. Yeah, if Shuichi focuses enough then he’ll wake up nice and safe in his house.</p><p> </p><p>“You can come out now.”</p><p> </p><p>A boy’s voice rand out in the dead night air, cutting through the whimpers and panting of Shuichi’s own gross, new, wolf voice. The navy wold gulped heavily and dared to peek around the rock. The wolf pack still stood, growling but seemed significantly less angry. On top of the biggest wolf (the one Shuichi thought he bumped into), a boy sat. Saihara’s eyes widened. It was the same boy that he had seen yesterday, the one that took that chicken. He sat on top of the wolf like someone would a horse, tall and proud, grinning ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to hid, we can all smell you. Ya’ stink!” The boy snapped his teeth together as if to emphasise and the wolves seemed to do a howl-like laugh at the comment like they understood him.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you would come back to find me. Come out of your hiding place, let me see ya.”</p><p>Yeah, no. Shuichi was not about to be torn apart publicly by wolves. He tried to dash to the right but was met by more not-so-friendly wolves who guided him out. How nice.</p><p> </p><p>Saihara whimpered and trembled in front of them all. Surrounded by these beasts. His ears lowered and tail tucked between his legs. The boy chuckled and tucked his mouth into a checkerboard scarf that Shuichi didn’t notice on him before. The same scarf on the wolf that died….</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, how did you get that scarf?” He blurted out. The boy seemed surprised by the question before his face relaxed into mirth. “Really? You’re a wolf now, surrounded by wolves, just saw a wolf disappear into light and you’re main concern is my scarf?” The boy cackled loudly, having in and out or breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my,,oh my god..That-HAHA- that is too GOOD!” Giggles kept ringing from him. “What’s your name, chicken boy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My- my name is…Wait, chicken boy?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy slipped off of the wolf and skipped over to Shuichi, “I mean, yeah. You gave me chicken the last time we met.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t Gove you chicken, you stole it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one leaving it out in the middle of the woods. Besides, you were leaving titter eta trap one of these lot here.” He gestured to the wolves around him who were not growling now but still looked menacing with a rack of teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Well- whatever. My name is Shuichi Saihara.” He held out a paw before recognising his mistake and curling on more on himself.</p><p> </p><p>The boy let out a<em> nishishi</em>, “I’m Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Wolf Leader….but some may call me a Wolfwalker.”</p><p> </p><p>That comment made Shuichi’s ears perk up, tail wagging ever so slightly. “Wait, those are real? You’re actually a wolf walker? But then why would you? How? But the other wolf?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy- Kokichi let out a massive and exaggerated sigh. He pushed Saihara out the way slightly and leaned against the rock, closing his eyes. The wolves shut their mouths and stared at Ouma, Shuichi too.</p><p> </p><p>A couple minutes went by of silence, then a familiar yellow light surrounded the purplenette. It swirled around him, trapping his body again. Immediately after Saihara couldn’t see his body anymore, the yellow light shifted and out sprung a wolf. A white wolf with a checkered scarf- wait.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi’s body lay untouched right where he was lying, but the wolf remained standing up and smiling smugly at Shuichi. The wolf seemed to note Saihara’s stunned expression and giggled again, bouncing mirthfully on his paws.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty great, huh!”</p><p> </p><p>“What- what is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Ouma shifted around and nuzzled his unconscious body. “Come on, Saihara-chan, this is wolfwalking 101! You’re a wolf when your’e asleep and a boring human when you’re awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then-then why did you disappear earlier? Where is my body if I just did that? Why am I like this-“</p><p> </p><p>“UGH YOU NEVER STOP ASKING STUFF. Ok, you’re body is back wherever you fell asleep. When you’re wolf self falls asleep then you go back to your regular body. I disappeared cause I fell asleep pepper into the woods, alright!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi eyed up the wolf pack and they all immediately dropped to the floor, relaxing entirely. The white wolf turned to Shuichi and flicked his head, signalling to follow him. They padded away deeper into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************</p><p>“Why would you even want to be a human anyway? Being a wolf is WAY better! As a human, my body is so small and whiny and weak but now I’m a feared predator, ROAR! I always have DICE when I’m a wolf.”</p><p> </p><p>One of Shuichi’s ear fell to the side but the other stayed up straight, matching his eyebrows. “DICE?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! That’s the name for my pack. Named after the only thing I like about your village.”</p><p> </p><p>“You actually live in the village then?”</p><p> </p><p>“HA, no! They’re gross and smell weird,” Kokichi laughed at Shuichi’s offended face, “I live in the forest but I steal stuff all the time.” Kokichi shook his entire body, shaggy fur flying up Shuichi’s nose. Ouma stroked down his fluffed fur with a paw but didn’t get far upon hearing Saihara’s tiny sneeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I know you don’t want to die by going back there now. Learn how to be a real wolf like me!” Kokichi growled and snapped his teeth but his smaller stature made him look like a puppy. Shuichi giggled, “Why are you doing this for me anyway? I….am trying to hunt wolves as a human…”</p><p> </p><p>Ouma sat up straight, tail wrapping around him. “Yeah, I know that. Other people kill wolves all the time,” he glanced down for a second and then back at the navy wolf, “But I’m not like real people. The best punishment for you is teaching you how to be the thing you hate! Now come on, time for your eternal suffering!”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi gently nipped Shuichi round the ear and sprinted off, happy yips trailing into the distance. “Hey, wait for me! Kokichi?” Saihara ran off after him, disappearing into the forest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The woods were terrifying and hard to navigate as it was in daylight, at night it’s a whole different ball game. The owls, deer, badgers roamed about freely and Shuichi could hear them all, smell them. He could feel the thumping beat of Kokichi’s paws up ahead. He couldn’t seem to find the laughing wolf through the thick barrier of trees. A panting sound overtook his senses as Saihara’s paws ached with every leap forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your nose down!” A distant voice yelled ahead, “You have longer legs, come catch me, hunter!” A cackling laugh echoed around him.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. A whole new world opened up ti him, swirling patterns of distant scents, tracks of animals close by and distant gone. A long purple trail led him directly, a gauge wolf shape bounding in the distance. <em>Got you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Saihara’s eyes snapped open, a howl pushing past his muzzle, urging his paws to run onward. A burst of energy hit him. His legs led a steady beat, faster, faster, <b>faster.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jump.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A yowl tore out of Kokichi in a silent scream as a large shadow pounced in front of him. A teasing giggle came from the animal ahead, still running forward.</p><p> </p><p>Ouma galloped towards the other so they were side-by-side. “Shuichi, that wasn’t funny! I was almost crushed!” A fake and exaggerated wail flowed effortlessly from the white wolf.</p><p> </p><p>A stumble of paws. “Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nishishi! It’s funny you think a nervous ball of fluff like you could scare me! Follow me!” A terrific cacophony of howls emanated from Kokichi as he bounded ahead again. A few heartbeats went by before Shuichi felt an earthquake like tremor through the ground. A tidal wave of growls, snaps and howls washed over behind him.</p><p> </p><p>A brief look behind. The previous circle of wolves (DICE, Ouma had told him) came coursing behind the both of them. A constant thud and stream fo fur and claws overtook Saihara’s vision as they seemed to encircle him.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi glanced around, a ledge. A leap up (god were wolf legs strong!) afforded him a higher view in which a tin white streak bounced over the tree roots nearby. An excited bark alerted Kokichi of Shuichi right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! That’s cheating just because you can smell me now!” Ouma kicked up some dirt and slowed down his pace. He fumed down next to a small river, lapping gently at the surface.</p><p> </p><p>A tongue lolled out without the hunter knowing, happiness and pride encapsulating him. “That’s not true, the whole village can. Have you even even taken a bath?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi didn’t answer. Shuichi kneeled beside him- or as best he cold considering two new legs to worry about. Puma’s fat was emotionless as his entire muzzle was dipped into the water. Maybe he was avoiding an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Saihara sighed silently and also lapped at the water, revelling in it’s cold against his throat. Finally, Kokichi raised his head again, cheeks puffed out which was a weird look on a wolf. “Ouma, what are you-“ PSHSHSHS. A mouthful of water hit Shuichi’s face. Ouma laughed mercilessly as Saihara whimpered at the uncomfy feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“There! Now you can get that horrible village smell of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi stood up wordlessly and slunk into the water. Carful steps until he was knee-deep and…</p><p>SPLASH.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Saihara-chan no fair! You don’t do it back, pranking is my thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, prank me again then.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Shuichi sped off again, the snapping and kicking of leaves leaving a trail behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***************************************</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Water gently smashed up their legs and damped their fur as Kokichi and Shuichi directly next to each other. Leaves whisked around at the trail of air left behind them. If they weren’t running so fast, maybe both would realise their tails were wagging.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi shot up and hooked both paws around a sturdy branch overhead. With a swing of momentum, his body twisted around and played on top of the weird tree construction.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi yipped slightly in apprehension but soon let up and let his gangly legs pull him to safety on top with Ouma. “Oh man! Did you see the size of that deer? It almost hit ya, but I told you, wolves are much better than people. At least like this, I can take a hit!”</p><p> </p><p>Saihara’s goofy and adrenline-fueled smile flattened slightly. “Would you ever need to take a hit?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi rolled his eyes at the larger wolf, “Um..did you hit your head? Hunters? Poachers? Lumberjacks? Any of those come to mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why not just move?”</p><p> </p><p>A pause. “I don’t know where to go. I’ve lived here my whole live. Plus, DICE is so nervous, they can’t tell me but they’re thinking it…Plus, this one lady down a road makes killer bread! I steal it every week and she just cries! Ha! Comedy gold.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have any family or anything to teach you? Surely something triggered this whole…wolfwalking thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and I suppose you have a perfect explanation on how you came to be like that?” Kokichi growled and bared his jaws at Saihara who shuffled away. Puma’s eyes softened immediately after. And he huffed again.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi hesitated but leant in close, almost whispering, “Why did you decide to help me? You dint have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“…I…I didn’t want someone to be alone like how I was the first time…it happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi was looking down at his paws, which in turn were teetering over each other. Saihara didn’t know what to say to that. So, he didn’t say anything. He could feel Ouma flinch as Shuichi’s head was paced on top of Kokichi’s own, flattening his purple ears. Kokichi didn’t say anything and would never admit to nuzzling back.</p><p> </p><p>With a promise to meet again tomorrow, Shuichi sprinted back, a small grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His uncle didn’t say anything about the wolf encounter he had last night but he also didn’t mention the smile his nephew had on whilst staring out the window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its time for a long chapter next time but today I offer you gay wolves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Here, to our Demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi confesses his feelings except it is only panic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isoshi Saihara wasn’t stupid. He was a wolf hunter, what some people class a simple job compared to others but. He would just huff and roll his eyes. They weren’t aware of the skills in tracking, observation, reflexed and accuracy you need to be a skilled hunter. However, at this point, he had accepted that other people didn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>He would not accept that Shuichi, his own nephew and fellow hunter (albeit apprentice), would in fact undermine his intelligence whether meaning to or not.</p><p> </p><p>Isoshi was tired of Shuichi pretending to go to sleep and then sneaking out in the middle of the night and pretending that nothing happened the next day. Thing is, he never looked tired or guilty, in fact Shuichi looked more alive than ever whilst being out in the forest. He would often be caught staring off into the trees like he was expecting someone.</p><p> </p><p>Isoshi couldn’t figure it out and it was pissing him off. He cared for Shuichi, he really did and he was so worried about where he was going or what he was doing. Especially after that encounter with the wolf even if he didn’t tell Shuichi after…maybe they both have their secrets.</p><p> </p><p>No, he couldn’t stand by and watch Shuichi run right into danger.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, you wanted to see me? It isn’t our scheduled arrangement for hunting trips.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Harukawa-san, I wanted to talk to you for a favour.”</p><p> </p><p>The smaller girl narrowed her eyes and shuffled the bow she had from one hand to another. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Isoshi glanced around even though he knew Shuichi was out for errand he had sent him on. Still not completely certain no one was listening, the hunter leaned in closer and spoke in a hushed tone. “I want you to follow Shuichi tomorrow when you see him leave. He leaves late at night, long after sunset but I am unaware of where he is going.”</p><p> </p><p>Maki’s blatant suspicion faded and her expression softened before hardening again. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Isoshi let out a sigh of relief, shoulder slumping. “Thank you. It is greatly appreciated.”</p><p> </p><p>With a subtle nod, Maki left the building swiftly, baring a quick glance to the older as she marched out. Isoshi would find out what he was doing, he could only hope Shuichi was safe and he was worrying too much. He might die of a heart attack if he found out the forest was involved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***************************************</b>
</p><p>Shuichi bounded onwards towards the forest, boots threatening to slip and slide in the mud coating the path. Light rain trickled down his face and faintly wetted his clothes. He could only partially see in the rain and the normal starry sky was covered under clouds but the light sof the town were still decently sufficient.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear himself softly pant, not heavy or drooling like his wolf counterpart. Saihara would normally revel in the feeling of switching over to his animal form but he had gotten a faint feeling that he was getting suspicious to his uncle so compiled with a more human approach.</p><p> </p><p>That and he was still terrified of getting caught as a wolf and having a gun pointed to him again. He shook his head to rid the thought as the familiar greenery came closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Shuichi, come over here! You look horrible all soggy and gross!” A whiny barking overtook the howling of wind and adsorbed Saihara’s attention over to the white wolf. Well, more of a grey considering his slightly damp fur.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since transforming for the first time, Shuichi found out that he could just hear Kokichi whether he was human or wolf and vice versa. How this worked was above both of them but they didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Kokichi, how are you?” Shuichi ran his hands over the thick fur, giving in to the will to stroke it back.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi gave a disgruntled yip and playfully tried to bite at the bluenette’s hand whilst he adjusted his scarf. “It’s been awful, Saihara-chan, awful! DICE tired to steal a sheep from the herd by the river and the shepherd hit me with a stick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emotionally.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi let out a giggle at Kokichi’s distraught face which morphed into a out at the laughing human. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off above Ouma’s head and his tongue rolled out in his smile. The wolf barkedand tugged on Shuichi’s sleeve excitedly. “Come on, come on. I’m bored, let’s dance in the rain!”</p><p>“You can’t dance as a wolf though and I can’t dance at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares? Let’s go pleeeeeeaaaaase?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi barked happily and ran full speed into the grass, jumping up na snapping at the droplets. Shuichi ran after him and laughed into the sky, twirling and sliding in the soaking grass. Ouma rolled about, leaping and twisting in the air with surprisingly good coordination as he ran around frantically.</p><p> </p><p>Saihara had never felt so free before, the night air whipping at his skin and no sound but the howling of the wind and the two of them…Speaking of the two of them, Shuichi had a confession to make to the other that he had been talking himself out of all night.</p><p> </p><p>You see, Shuichi was a tiny, little bit <b>absolutely smitten.</b></p><p> </p><p>It made him embarrassed just thinking about it, how did this happen? Well, he had to tell Ouma eventually and..</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey, um, Kokichi? I need to tell you something, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi’s ears pricked at the nervous tone and he stopped his sporadic movements. “Sure, it better be good though or else I’ll bite your knees off! Rawr, Rawr!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, you see..ugh, I’ve kind of had this really weird thing I need to tell you and it’s really embarrassing so hold with me. U-um, i- I think I lo-“</p><p> </p><p>“Duck.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“DUCK!”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi barked out loudly, baring his jaws as he leaped over Shuichi. Immediately after, Saihara heard a <em>stab</em> and a pained whimper. Saihara twisted his body around and screamed at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Ouma lay flat on the floor, panting and eyes foggy. Staining his white fur, blood poured over it, trickling down the contours of the wolf’s body. The source of blood stemmed from a crossbow bolt lodged in his side.</p><p> </p><p>“SAIHARA GET BACK!”</p><p> </p><p>Maki ran over and shoved him away from the animal. Shuichi growled at the action and flailed back at Harukawa, tears of grief and anger streaming down. “NO! No! Let me go!I need to help him, please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shuichi what were you doing out here? Approaching a wolf? You could have been killed! Go back whilst I finish the job.” Maki’s eyes darkened as she finished the sentence and started retracing back to the heaving wolf.</p><p> </p><p>This just made Saihara scream more. He shot up and sprinted over to Kokichi, pressing his body against the wolf’s back, in the line of fire for Harukawa’s crossbow. “NO, no. I can’t let you do that. You..you can’t shoot him.” Shuichi’s heavy breathing was greatly different to the fast beating of his heart. Maki faltered with her grip before reinforcing it immediately after.</p><p> </p><p>“Shuichi, I will say this one more time. <b>Move</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t know how everyone thinks this but I know that these wolves are worth protecting! And here we are! Killing them! For what?”</p><p> </p><p>Harukawa kept a steady stance. Her hand pressing further and further on the trigger and then-</p><p>“Ugh, forget it.” The girl covered her unsteady tone of voice and ran off, disappearing into the night and rain.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi looked off, making sure she was gone and twisted around to face Kokichi again. He gently gripped either side of the wolf’s face. “Kokichi, I’m going to get help. I promise you’ll be fine. Just hold on for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi let out a pained whimper but nodded weakly. Shuichi wiped his tears away and ran off into the woods. He knew he needed help for his next stunt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***************************************</b>
</p><p>Saihara twisted his head back to glare at one of the DICE wolves as they knocked over a barrel with a leg. The wolf in question whimpered quietly and gave a shameful look. Shuichi rolled his eyes and stuck his muzzle out behind their hiding spot.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi had managed to twist himself back into wolf form despite his adrenaline filled body and ran through the forest to gather DICE. He needed the wolves who knew how to sneak about to get back into the town. The town was the only place he knew with good medicine.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, however, despite understanding what Saihara was saying, the wolves were still that, giant dogs. And dogs got distracted very easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” the navy wolf hissed, “We don’t have time to chase chickens. Remember why we’re here.” DICE all turned to Shuichi, losing the happy faces and flowing down the street in a blur of fur. Saihara sighed hopefully at the focused pack and chased after them. He swears there is a medicine stall down here…</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to steal, really but… Shuichi cowered at the memory of Kokichi lying there, blood seeping out of him. If he bled out enough, it wouldn’t just be his wolf body dying…He couldn’t lose Ouma. Not without sacrifices. Not without telling him that Saihara lov-</p><p> </p><p>A figure skidded across the cobbled streets and stood right in front of Shuichi’s path, gun pointed at him. The navy wolf yipped and also went to a halt, paws aching at the grinding against pure stone. The shadowed man’s eyes widened in surprise as Shuichi came into the light. “It’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Saihara recognised that voice. “U- uncle? Uncle<em> Isoshi</em>. It’s me, I know you can’t hear me but you have to recognise me, <em>please</em>.” All that escaped his muzzle was barks and yelps.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Quiet, mut</em>. Make this easier on yourself.” His uncle loaded the gun slowly and moved in closer to the wolf. Isoshi’s eyes were blazing with anger. “You think you can break into my house, threaten my family and live? You dared to come back?!” His uncle palmed at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi’s tail curled between his legs, ears flattening back in a sort of shame. He wasn’t even a wolf really but he felt so, so guilty for causing his uncle this much pain.</p><p> </p><p>Saihara dared to inch closer to him, fully coming into the streetlights and looking at his uncle where his eyes were hidden by his hands. “You think- Shuichi went out tonight and didn’t come back. Neither has Maki. And now you’re here. You think I don’t know!? You think I don’t know how you KILLED THEM?!”</p><p> </p><p>HIs uncle dropped the gun and covered both of his eyes, he sounded on the verge of tears. Saihara let out a stream of consoling whimpers and chirps. “You- you did, didn’t you? Killed Shuichi. He was all I had. Same…same colour as you…..You’re not killing me right now.” </p><p> </p><p>His uncle took his hands away from his eyes and glared at the wolf, intent there but the delivery was emotional. Isoshi let out a breath and dropped to his knees, eye level with the wolf. “It’s like you understand me, that’s crazy, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi subconsciously shook his head. He hadn’t realised he did that until his uncle looked at him blankly. “You- you do understand me. How- h- how can you do that?!”</p><p> </p><p>Saihara let out a low rumble and puzzled his lower jaw into his uncle’s hand and looked back up at him. His uncle choked on his own breathing as he looked back at the familiar gold. “S-shuichi?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wolf disappeared in Isoshi’s hands but was met promptly after with a very frantic looking Saihara who was keeping a bigger secret than he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With his body safely in his uncle’s hands, his wolf form hurries out again and chases after the frantic looking DICE who are searching through rubbish bins. Shuichi barks them away and back over to the medicine stall. Saihara would be lying is he said that he didn’t feel bad for stealing. He had met the owner of the stall, a chirpy woman with poofy hair who had wasted Shuichi’s time made an enthusiastic speech about medicine.</p><p> </p><p>DICE flocked down onto the stall like vultures, long snouts poking into every bottle and one getting it stuck there. Shuichi sniffed around, flinching at every glass he knocked over. His nose, now insanely sensitive, could smell every herb and liquid mixed up in here. A particularly starch smell was picked out, sharp like mint but the alcohol present through. Saihara lets put tiny yips as he got closer, the scent encasing him.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, there. A small green-tinted bottle, a cork top with a brown string lighted around the top. The bottle had a crack in it and the label was peeling off. Saihara whimpered and pick the glass up ever so gently in his jaws and barked through the grip, DICE yipping happily only to be shushed harshly.</p><p> </p><p>He could only run now, through the streets trying so hard to stay undetected. Would it even matter? Is Kokichi already dead anyway? Oh God, what if he was? Dying alone and in so much agony, waiting for a hope that wasn’t coming. Shuichi ran faster, ignoring his aching paws.</p><p> </p><p>He would help him, just like Ouma had done for him. And if he didn’t, he would never forgive himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***************************************</b>
</p><p>Shuichi’s ears perked at the sound of cheerful yapping, paws running and fumbling about in the tall grass. Speaking of the grass, it tickled at his nose, making it recoil and sneeze out. This got Saihara to go into a small sneeze fit and sit up properly, snuffing and batting angrily at the grass with a claw.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi yawned, jaws stretching outwards followed by his body which made an arch. His tail stretched out erectly and bumped the top of the cave he was sleeping in. He was having such a nice dream too, he was travelling with Kaito and amongst the stars he saw Kokichi-</p><p> </p><p>The happy memory stopped. He was only reminded of the stars and how they seemed to mock him as Saihara was forced to leave as Ouma bled onto the grass. He wasn’t even mad at Harukawa, only himself.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi told his uncle that Kokichi had died and he was leaving with the wolves to find them a new home, as they weren’t safe here. Isoshi had been devastated but agreed and led them out, covering it up as though his uncle had killed all of them himself instead.</p><p> </p><p>Saihara couldn’t be more grateful to him for lying. Shuichi also didn’t want to leave but he wanted to, he needed to. For the safety of DICE so they couldn’t risk losing another.</p><p> </p><p>The navy wolf stepped out into the sunlight, wincing and closing his eyes at the harsh rays. It was surprisingly hot for the dawn of spring. The other wolves really shouldn’t be playing in this sort of weather, ice may still be about. Then again, DICE never really cared.</p><p> </p><p>A smash of water to his right side knocked Shuichi out of his thoughts. The wolf snarled slightly and turned slowly over to look to his side. He already knew who it was, he just wanted to make his disappointment shown.</p><p> </p><p>The other wolf looked moderately surprised at his expression before bowing into a playful position, tongue out. They bounced around Saihara who didn't move an inch, displeasure still present. The other whimpered again, “Aw, come on. That was funny… Consider it payback for the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kokichi, weren’t you the first one to do that to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. And if I did, you still TOTALLY deserve it/“</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi batted Ouma over who fell easily. “Oh? What did I do this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Ouma’s happiness was obvious in his joyful panting as he struggled to look up at the dark wolf form the floor. “For being the best boyfriend ever.”</p><p> </p><p>If Saihara could’ve blushed, he would’ve invented a new shade of red. Instead, he attacked Kokichi on the ground with his front legs, hitting him lightly. The white wolf reciprocated by rolling around and kicking back up. His white fur practically glowed in the sunlight, all colours reflecting off him in such a beautiful way.</p><p> </p><p>His fur was tangled but looked so sleek as he giggled with such pure joy in the grass. On his side, standing to against the white, a crossbow mark still held it’s place. Neither of them cared though.</p><p> </p><p>It was just the two of them now. No wolf hunter to worry about, no new force to face with. Shuichi didn’t know how it happened or who brought the two of them together but it did matter. They were running with the wolves tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to my old wolf role pays for teaching me how to write animals. Im still absolutely shit but I can try and fail.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHA ITS TIME</p><p>Yeah wolf au or whatever</p><p>Royal Rigging is getting worked on but I just got massive inspo<br/>This will be multiple chapters but it was gong to be one big noe but I got lazy so a chapter every other day I guess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>